1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo microscope whose stand is made thinner.
2. Description of the Background Art
A stereo microscope is used in performing transmission illumination to observe, for example, a living sample in a living state and in performing operation with respect to the living sample while observing it. The stereo microscope is also used in inspecting and operating a semiconductor device in a semiconductor device manufacturing process.
A transmission illumination device of the stereo microscope is described, for example, in Jpn. Registered UM Publication No. 2529884. In the Jpn. Registered UM Publication No. 2529884, as shown in FIG. 18, it is described that light radiated from a lamp 1 is converged by an optical member 2, directed onto a mirror 3, deflected by the mirror 3 in a vertical direction, and transmitted through a glass stage 4 to irradiate the sample, and the irradiated image of the sample is observed by a microscope main body.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-105341, as shown in FIG. 19, a stand for a microscope is described including a stand base portion 6 having a sample laying surface 5, and a hand rest 7 detachably attached to the stand base portion 6 to surround a portion on which a sample is laid. The hand rest 7 is inclined downwards from the sample laying surface 5, and includes protruding portions 8a, 8b which obliquely protrude in a left/right direction as viewed from an observer. Since the hand rest 7 is disposed, an observer can secure a place for his hand even with a large height to the sample laying surface 5 from a desk upper surface.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-189174, the use of an illuminating portion in which a plurality of light emitting diodes are arranged is described.